Of Dazzling Spark
by Jacque-Fortson
Summary: As Rachel and Kurt find their place in New York, the New Directions encounter the daily trauma of being a teen back at McKinley. As friendships strengthen and romances erupt, each person realizes their role in this world. But, finding it isn't so easy. (Follows Canon Strictly. Multiple Locations.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Treat**

Nestled in the bustling streets of Brooklyn stood a diminutively chic ice cream parlor decorated with a blue-violet door. Rachel Berry and her roommate, Kurt Hummel exited the parlor with expensive pastries tucked in between their fingers. Only top of the line for these youthful New Yorkers. Both aspiring professionals munched on their organic and animal friendly treats with glee.

"Merci Monsieur!" Kurt called from outside the shop to a brunette serving boy dressed in a red and white striped apron. In response, the serving boy gave Kurt a small smile back.

The two friends began to make their way back to their apartment. Full of stories from their long day, they shared gossip casually as their feet began to ache. Finding a street side bench, Rachel removed her heels and stretched her tired feet out. Kurt, on the other hand, refused to look so desperate and pulled out his sketches for Ms. Isabelle Wright who was both his boss and mentor. Although he'd only been in the city for a few weeks, he had no trouble scoring an interview at the exclusive, Vogue dot com! He'd been a little anxious at first, like many of us our at interviews, but luckily, Ms. Wright was very friendly to Kurt mentioning what it was like to live in Ohio. She was from Columbus which was only a little over an hour a half from Kurt's hometown. The two became instant friends.  
Rachel sent a text message out to Leroy Berry to remind him that Hiram was going to see Jodi Picoult today at the local Lima bookstore and to make sure to supply him with enough money to buy her a copy as well. As the message sent, Rachel smiled. She loved her fathers. Rachel looked over to see what Kurt was up to.  
Smiling Rachel said,

"You know Kurt, your attention to detail sculpts this piece just beautifully. The dazzling stars" she pointed, "which is my signature really adds a little twinkle to one's eyes. In fact, although this piece is sui generis, it does remind me of the night back in 1968 when Barbra won her Oscar, obviously, for Best Actress."

As Rachel told Kurt her voice sounded as though the was remembering a distant memory, as if Rachel, herself, sat in the very first row and had found a way later on to congratulate herself without bothering to be selfless. Rachel picked up Kurt's design pencil, "But, in fact, this would add a nice touch..."  
Before Rachel could make impact on the paper, Kurt had stowed the sketchbook away in his Ralph Lauren messenger. The young diva pouted a bit and Kurt hid his smile. Slapping his knees, he arose quickly and grabbed both of Rachel's hands, pulling her up on the seat gently. In one fast motion, Rachel quickly strapped on her shoes.

"I have a surprise for you." Kurt's eyebrows looked almost as excited as his smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Soup for Breakfast**

Marley Roses' eyes wandered to the pot of soup her mother was preparing in the McKinley Cafeteria. The warm aroma of homemade chicken stock, baby carrots, crisp celery, and pepper filled her nose and awoke her from a dozy morning feeling she had from waking too early on a Monday morning.

Marley's mom, filled up a bowl and carefully handed it over to her daughter. Ms. Rose is an paunchy woman with a even bigger heart than most.

"I know it's not the ideal breakfast, but we'll have to make do. The school won't miss anything- nobody ever goes for the soup. It's a shame too, considering how early we have to wake up to make this!" She nudged Marley playfully.

"I love you Mom." Marley spoke softly and turned her bright eyes to her mom.

Ms. Rose took her hand, "and so do I, honey. So do I." Her voiced cracked a bit. She still felt very guilty about Marley fainting at Sectionals after not eating very well. Ms. Rose has always been selfless. She always noticed when her daughter was upset. But, this slid past her. She had figured Marley was just having boy troubles. She was overjoyed a few weeks back when Marley had told her she was dating Jake Puckerman. He seemed like such a nice kid.

"I'm so sorry." Marley burst into tears on her mother's lap, "I let you down. We don't have the… greatest family income… and I should have been honoring food and my body…" her sobs increased as she rambled, "And I let the Glee Cub down and we'll never win Nationals like they did last year and…"

"Marley, you are so special." Tears filled Ms. Rose's eyes, "and you didn't let me down nor did you let the Glee Club down."

Marley bit her lip, "But…"

Ms. Rose spoke boldly. "That Glee Club of yours can always win another year. I know I'll see you on that Nationals Stage." She gave her a smile, "There is no deadline for success. I know this because I raised you a star."

The two embraced in a hug. Marley's lips formed a sweet smile and she felt better. It was now time to tackle the day.


End file.
